Ink
by SarahHeartsCatz
Summary: Christian's life is like a book. And each hurtful comment is like an ugly ink splatter, forever marring the pages. And then Lissa comes in, bringing with her colorful words and love and friends and suddenly, Christian's book isn't so dull anymore. Christian/Lissa, oneshot.


_A/N: Well hello there, ha. This is the first (maybe the only...? I haven't searched enough) of the random oneshots I'm finding on my computer. This oneshot was originally to be part of a collection of VA oneshots, one for every letter of the alphabet. Don't know why I wrote I first, or why it's the only one I ever wrote, but oh well. Since I'll never be completing the collection, I figured I'd post it as a stand-alone oneshot. It's not my best, but it's also not my worst (in my own opinion. Maybe you monkeys think differently, ahah.) It's quite short, but whatevs._

_As always, I own nothing._

* * *

_**Ink  
by SarahHeartsCatz**__  
Pairing: Lissa/Christian  
Word Count: 543_

Ever since his parents turned—and died—Christian Ozera's life had been a complete mess, like ink splatters on a perfect white page. Everywhere he went, the whispers followed: Strigoi-wannabe, Strigoi lover . . . he'd heard it all. No one cared that he'd lost both of his parents and nearly his aunt—no, all they cared about was the fact that his parents had chosen to turn. And they were positive that he'd soon follow in their footsteps.

And so Christian lived a solitary life. A life where he'd get weird looks from people wherever he went. One where everyone was scared of him. One where he had little or no friends, since most people avoided him like the plague.

On more than one occasion, he'd even considered ending it all. He'd been close more than a few times, but something always managed to snap him out of it before he could do any _real_ damage. He knew that his aunt would be heartbroken if something were to happen to him. And that was enough for him to keep enduring, if only for a little while.

But with every day that passed, it was like the once pristine pages of his life were more and more ruined. Every nasty comment and mean prank was like another ink splatter.

And, frankly, he was running out of pages.

He acted like he didn't care, hiding behind snark and sarcasm, when he was seriously hurting on the inside. Time made him bitter, and even on the rare occasion when someone actually tried to be nice to him, he just shut them out.

But then, like a ray of sunshine that broke through the storm clouds of his life, Lissa Dragomir came along.

At first, he figured that she was just another snotty royal girl who only cared about clothes and shoes, and he had zero interest in actually getting to know her.

But when he saw the kind, sweet, caring person that she really was, he couldn't help it—he fell for her. Hard.

When he'd thought that she was only pretending to like him, he spiraled back into the depression that had been plaguing him for years. It seemed like he couldn't have any good in his life at all, like God was playing a sick joke on him.

But then, when Lissa saved his life and he looked into her eyes, seeing the love under the obvious fear of losing him, he knew that there was no going back. She added splashes of color to his life, one that had been in blacks and grays before. And, one by one, she and the others around her added to the remaining pages of his life, not in the same black splattered ink, but in colorful words that gave him the strength that he needed to keep going.

He never forgot those black splatters, though, and he didn't want to. Because those splatters reminded him that even when you think that nothing matters, that the entire world is against you, that you'll always find people that matter to you, people that will be there for you. Even when it seems like nothing will ever get better, there will always be hope for a better day.

* * *

_Crappy ending is crappy. Oh well, ahah._

_If this is the only oneshot I find, then I guess this is goodbye. To my readers, reviewers, and to this wonderful account. It's been really great._

_Feel free to leave a review. I won't beg._

_- Sar_

_Oh, and please check the note at the top of my profile. :)_


End file.
